


призраки на снегу

by seversamosud



Category: Original Work
Genre: 2000s, Action/Adventure, Attempt at Humor, Coming of Age, Cultural References, Death Note References, Emo, Gen, Ghosts, High School, Literary References & Allusions, Magical Realism, Manga & Anime, Multi, My Chemical Romance References, Naruto References, Parody, Russian Literature, Slice of Life, Small Towns, Supernatural Elements, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seversamosud/pseuds/seversamosud
Summary: Абсолютно правдивая история о встрече с привидением. Ведь писатель должен говорить только правду и ничего, кроме правды, не так ли? 2009 год, 9 класс. Подмосковный город прямо как из антологии русской классической литературы. Новая школа, новые друзья, новые экзамены, все те же старые предки, которые парят мозги выбором невероятно тоскливого будущего. А что, если я не хочу ничего выбирать? Я просто хочу...
Kudos: 2





	1. Глава первая: носят ли голуби пижамы с динозаврами?

**Author's Note:**

> Всем привет!  
> Отлично, теперь мы познакомились.   
> Вот несколько очень интересных фактов обо мне, которые вам будет невероятно интересно узнать!  
> У меня дурацкое имя.   
> Я, гений Север (но не Северянин), и ныне синий пилигрим, бла-бла-бла.  
> Но все мои друзья называют меня Рембо (это прозвище такое).   
> Я жутко люблю наблюдать за людьми и записывать их в книжечку (это ни капельки не крипово).  
> Все, о чем я пишу, основано на реальных событиях.  
> Торжественно клянусь, что говорю только правду, и ничего, кроме правды!  
> Со мной вечно происходят всякие безумные вещи.   
> Однажды на меня чуть не напал голубь.  
> Он вошел в пике и попробовал атаковать меня ногой, но я тоже знаю карате.   
> Вы любите голубей?  
> Я – нет.   
> Я люблю гонять на велике, торчать на кофеине, а еще портить всем жизнь.  
> У меня есть секретик (но я вам про него ничего не скажу).  
> И вы лучше тоже никому ничего не рассказывайте, как одна умная тетенька сказала, а то еще подумают чего лишнего – а оно вам надо?  
> Хотя нет.  
> Все-таки расскажу.   
> У меня есть друг, сквозь которого просвечивает солнце.   
> Что это значит?  
> Ну, это очень долго рассказывать, мне тут места не хватит все это писать.  
> Если вам интересно – прочитайте эту историю!  
> Тут про все секретики написано.   
> Вообще про все.  
> Чесслово.

Во всем виноват голубь с золотыми глазами. Если бы не голубь, этой истории никогда бы не было, а тот дом никогда бы не сгорел.

Но обо всем по порядку.

Короче, качу я себе на велике по дорожке. Сцена прямо как из какого-то скучного сопливого фильма со сборника «Романтические мелодрамы 9 в 1»: последние лучи заходящего солнышка обнимают за плечи, запах палой листвы тревожит ноздри, теплый ветерок треплет волосы, комары залетают в рот.

Ну очень красиво. Просто замечательно.

Слева второклашки пуляют друг друга в овраг на тарзанке, издавая первобытный вопль:

\- _Я СВОБОДЕ-Е-Е-Е-Н!!!_

Справа, у детской площадки, бабка в синем платке орет на кудрявого чела:

\- Для детей площадка! Для детей! Пошел вон отсюда!

Чел невозмутимо зачитывает ей инфу с таблички на горке, ну просто сам Капитан Очевидность:

\- Площадка предназначена для активного отдыха детей младшего школьного и подросткового возраста. П-о-д-р-о-с-т-к-о-в-о-г-о! Подросткам можно!

Бабка его даже не слушает, плюется йодом:

\- Тьфу-ты, бабка базарная!

То есть, это он – бабка базарная! А сама-то! Ржунимагу. А челу респект и уважуха, даже у меня не получилось бы так изобретательно ей ответить!

Короче, еду я дальше, собираюсь переходить мост по дороге к почте.

Слезаю с велика.

Смотрю налево-направо. Или направо-налево? А фиг его знает, никак не запомню, как правильно надо. Но дело не в этом, а в том, что…

Посреди проезжей части стоит голубь. Черный, с золотыми перьями на крыльях. Золотыми перьями? Моргаю. Да нет, вроде показалось – просто грязно-желтые они. Хотя золотые мне нравились больше, для эстетики пусть будут золотые.

По мосту едет фургон Почты России – везет письма в сортировочный центр, наверное. Или посылки. Или бандероли среднего размера. Или вообще не в сортировочный центр – кто его знает?

Фургон приближается к голубю.

Голубь стоит.

Фургон еще ближе.

Голубь стоит.

Блинский блин, да что с этим голубем не так, его же сейчас переедут! Я перестаю дышать – жду той самой секунды, когда голубь превратится в пятно из костей и внутренностей на асфальте…

Фургон проезжает над голубем.

Голубь жив.

Выдыхаю.

Вот только этот дурачелло все так же стоит на дороге – да что он там делает-то, почему не улетает?

Я так не могу.

Швыряю велик в кусты, бегу к голубю – надо же как-то спугнуть его, чтобы спасти от неминуемой гибели под колесами! И что бы вы думали? Голубю – пофигу! Просто стоит на асфальте и глазеет на меня своим глазом. Тоже золотым. Черный голубь с золотыми глазами – и откуда ты только взялся?

На горизонте возникает новая машина, синяя или красная, или, может, зеленая с желтой полоской, но это неважно.

Я ору голубю:

\- Чел! Уходи! Не попадай под машину! Пожалста!!!

Загоняю голубя на бордюр.

Машина проносится мимо.

Я выдыхаю – удалось!

Вот только этот тупица слезает с бордюра и возвращается на проезжую часть. На то же самое место, блин! Что же делать?

Оглядываюсь.

На дороге чуть справа стоит ограждение, типа заборчик из проволоки в форме шестиугольника. Там внутри что-то чинят, наверное – дороги здесь вечно зачем-то чинят, хотя это им нифига не помогает. Загоняю голубя внутрь заборчика. Голубь топчется на месте, расправляет крылья и улетает к тополям у реки – ну наконец-то! Я машу ему рукой на дорожку и возвращаюсь к велику.

Блин, какой же пиздец…

Щупаю голову. Наверное, она вся в седых волосах. Теперь бы мне еще шапку красную, и можно будет косплеить «Над пропастью во ржи». Но это я потом проверю, в каком у меня месте там седина и насколько она благородная – зато хотя бы голубь живой!

Это надо записать.

Подруливаю к бетонной плите рядом с мостом, сажусь. Она, кстати, теплая очень, приятно. Достаю из сумки блокнот, принимаю задумчивую позу как у того памятника с открытки, не помню, как называется, размашисто царапаю по листу черной гелевой ручкой, моей любимой – надо, кстати, новую купить, а то тут чернила заканчиваются уже, плохо пишет:

«Посреди проезжей части стоит голубь…»

Чувствую на себе чей-то взгляд. Поднимаю голову...

Черт! Голубь вернулся!

Стоит напротив и зырит в меня. Зырю в него, мол, ты чего это? Голубь демонстративно отворачивается.

Странный он тип, этот голубь: спрыгивает с бордюра, топает мимо заборчика-шестиугольника, переходит через дорогу, запрыгивает на противоположный бордюр, заходит за угол дома, в котором стоматология. Куда это он намылился, интересно? Может, он там за углом себе зубы собирается лечить? Дороговато выйдет – столько кариеса!

И тут у меня в голове щелкает – проверю-ка я, что с этим челом не так! Хватаю велик и сумку, запрыгиваю на педальку, медленно качу себе за голубем, а голубю – снова пофигу. Ну просто тотальный игнор – идет и даже не оборачивается. Ладно, думаю, ладненько, все равно я тебя догоню и выясню, что там такого интересного, куда ты направляешься!

И голубь меня не разочаровал – дошел до Тайнинского тупика и только там и остановился.

Ну нифига себе, думаю, ну ты, друг, даешь! Куда же ты меня завел, здесь же одни пустые дома! Вдруг в каком-то из них логово маньяка или приют наркоманов? Еще и солнце зашло, неуютно так стало… Интересно, на каком моменте из окон должны выпрыгнуть зомби и сожрать меня вместе с мозгами или вообще без мозгов? Но ладно, посмотрим, что будет дальше.

А дальше вот что: голубь подходит к одному из домов и забирается на крылечко по низкой деревянной лесенке в четыре ступеньки.

_Прыг-прыг-прыг-прыг._

Сидит там наверху весь взъерошенный, дергает головой вперед-назад, раз в три секунды.

 _Раз-два._ Пауза.

 _Раз-два._ Пауза.

 _Раз-два._ Пауза.

Смотрит внутрь себя своими золотыми глазами.

Похоже, с ним и правда что-то не так. Совсем на меня не реагирует, а ведь я всего в метре от него стою, да еще и с великом! Сидит, дергает головой взад-вперед и срет под себя.

Блин! Что мне делать-то?

Может, у него сотрясение мозга? Может, он мучается от какой-то страшной болезни? Может, он просто старенький очень и пришел умирать сюда в одиночестве? Он что, и правда сейчас умрет у меня на глазах? Ну как же так?! Чел! Что делать, чел? Как тебе помочь?

\- Ему нельзя помочь.

Я оборачиваюсь. Кто это сейчас сказал?

\- Он и правда пришел сюда умирать.

Голос как из сломанного унитаза. Такое чувство, что я под водой, а к ногам у меня привязаны камни, потому что моя пиратская команда устроила бунт и сбросила меня с моей драгоценной «Черной Жемчужины» за борт, и вот я тону, и над головой у меня читают панихиду, а где-то на дне океана меня ожидает Кракен.

\- Тебе когда-нибудь было интересно, куда исчезают с улиц мертвые птицы?

Кто-то незнакомый, но голос у него довольно приятный, хотя и сидит он на толчке. По крайней мере, свалить от него далеко и надолго пока что не хочется.

\- Люди думают, что их по утрам убирают дворники. Это не так. Даже не хочу себе это представлять, – продолжает голос. – Если это правда, то она слишком жестока. Я хочу верить в то, что никто на самом деле не знает, куда пропадают мертвые птицы.

Да в подвале он здесь каком-то торчит, что ли? Почему звук такой туалетный?

\- Я знаю, что ты меня не слышишь, но я бы советовал тебе поскорее уходить. Ему совсем немного осталось. Тяжело будет на такое смотреть.

\- В каком это смысле, «не слышу»? – спрашиваю в пустоту. – Это что, шутка такая? И вообще, ты кто такой?

И тут у голоса случается, ну как бы это сказать… в общем, громкость он убавить забыл.

\- Ты слышишь? Правда слышишь? Подожди, пожалуйста, не уходи! Посмотри вверх!

Ситуация ну просто тотальный отстой.

Я в жопе мира, на лестнице передо мной умирает тупой голубь, в ушах у меня звенит, и тут еще какой-то туалетный гном просит меня посмотреть вверх. А что, если на меня сейчас свалится кирпич, как будто я вор из «Один дома»? Но я же не вор! А откуда этот господин Марсель Дюшес об этом знает? Он же не знает, что я не вор! Блин!

\- Эй, ты! – кричу. – Слышь, только кирпич не бросай!

\- Не брошу. Обещаю!

Я смотрю вверх.

Надо мной в воздухе висит чел.

Моргаю.

Чел никуда не исчезает.

Так.

\- Ты меня видишь? – спрашивает чел.

Я моргаю еще раз.

Чел не пропадает.

Прищуриваюсь.

Так.

Это что…

\- Это что, пижама с динозаврами?

\- Ага, – говорит чел, – с динозаврами. Со стегозаврами, если точнее. И еще с одним птеродактилем – он тут, рядом с кармашком, если ты  
видишь. А какие динозавры тебе нравятся?

\- Велоцирапторы, – отвечаю. – Потому что у них маленькие ручки, они на куриц похожи. Очень тупые ребята. Но зато зубы у них как ножи.

\- Круто! – говорит чел и лыбится, ну прямо как тот самый велоцираптор. – Круто, что тебе нравятся динозавры! Очень круто. Спасибо!

\- За что это спасибо?

\- Ну, за то, что ты меня видишь и что тебе нравятся динозавры! Мне ни с кем не удавалось о них поговорить до этого – вернее, я-то говорил, только люди не слышали.

Чел хлопает в ладоши и сияет от радости. Буквально сияет – прямо как Эдвард Каллен. И в воздухе зависает, как будто в этом нет ничего такого, как бы это сказать, странного. Может, он просто глюк? После суток без сна и не такое может показаться, а кто в этом виноват?

Достоевский.

Во всем всегда виноват Достоевский. Лежишь до самого утра под одеялом, втихаря светишь на книжку экраном мобильника, чтобы только не запалили, глотаешь слезы, а потом мотаешься весь день как во сне и перед глазами все плывет.

\- Слушай, а ты вообще кто такое, что такой? – осторожно спрашиваю у чела. Надо же выяснить, не поехала ли у меня крыша. Ну наконец-то! Алло, это я, твоя крыша, передаю тебе привет! Ну, как ты там без меня?

\- Как это – кто? Я – это я, – удивляется чел.

\- Это я понимаю, – говорю. – Но как тебя называть в экзистенциальном смысле? Ты, типа, в воздухе летаешь. И светишься, типа.

\- Да? А это плохо?

\- Ну, обычные люди не светятся и не летают.

\- То есть, я необычный? – лыбится чел.

\- Нарываешься на комплименты? Да, необычный. Ты привидение, что ли? Или вампир? Или инопланетянин Алешенька?

Чел хмурится.

\- Не знаю… Я думал, это ты мне все расскажешь! Ты же меня видишь! Как я выгляжу? Я выгляжу как инопланетянин Алешенька?

Я фыркаю.

\- Нет, конечно! Тебе никогда не стать таким красавчиком, как Алешенька! Уж прости!

\- Я что, так плохо выгляжу? – блин, чел расстроился…

\- Нет! Нормально ты выглядишь! У тебя эстетика под названием: «Я так давно не выходил из дома, что теперь спокойно могу делать закос под клип Май Кемикал Ромэнс, с такими-то волосами».

\- Это правда! – смеется этот недоделанный Джерард Уэй и мотает вверх-вниз своими лохмами. – Я и правда из этого дома не выхожу. Не могу.

Блин. Очень нехорошо мне стало от этих слов. Прямо до чертиков грустно.

То есть, это он так тут зависает непонятно сколько времени, и никто его не видит и не слышит? Неудивительно, что он такой болтливый. Ему, наверное, тоже хочется говорить с кем-нибудь, как с самим собой. Висит тут один-одинешенек, а вокруг только умирающие голуби.  
Кстати, а где тот голубь?

Блин! Шлепаю себя по лбу. Да он же, наверное, сдох уже давно, пока я тут болтаю с этим глюком! Смотрю на ступеньки. Голубя нет. Ни живого, ни мертвого.

\- Ты, наверное, думаешь сейчас, куда птичка делась?

Черт! Он что, мысли читает?

\- Нет, не читаю, – лыбится чел. – Просто у тебя на лице все написано. А голубь пропал. Они всегда пропадают так внезапно. Мне никогда не удается увидеть, как это происходит.

Ну ладно, думаю. Ладненько… Поверю тебе, сторож мертвых голубей. Не верю я в это ни капельки! Наверняка он этих голубей как-нибудь незаметно хватает и ест.

И кстати.

\- Слушай, а ты можешь звук там у себя подкрутить как-нибудь? А то фонит, знаешь, как ну очень плохая озвучка.

\- Очень плохая озвучка? Не понимаю.

\- Так, ладно, забей… Просто плохо слышно тебя.

\- Да? А так?

Моргаю. Чел стоит рядом со мной. Вернее, тоже воздухе зависает, просто в сантиметре от земли.

\- Теперь нормально слышно?

И снова лыбится. Не доверяю я этим его улыбкам. Рожа как у какого-то там ангела с какого-то там собора из учебника по МХК. Такая же неприятная.

\- Теперь нормально. Как ты это сделал?

\- Не знаю. Просто подумал, и получилось.

Ну-ну, не знает он. Сдуваю челку с глаз. Катаю велик взад-вперед, типа, мне все равно.

\- Слушай, чел, может, все-таки, скажешь, откуда ты взялся?

Тишина.

Смотрю на чела. Вместо чела – пустота.

\- Чел! Чел, ты где?

Чел молчит.

– Инопланетянин Алешенька! Ну и куда же ты делся?

Похоже, чел с концами пропал, прямо как его тупой голубь. Пришлось обойти вокруг дома целых три раза – надо же было убедиться, что его точно нигде нет! И вообще, пойду-ка я поскорее отсюда – вечер уже, неприятно, еще на извращенца какого-нибудь наткнешься в кустах. Вот спасибо.

А сюда я еще вернусь.

Когда высплюсь.


	2. Глава вторая: встретимся на стадионе разбитых сердец

Выспаться так и не удалось.

Да и к следующему утру голубиный чел уже как-то вылетел из головы, не до него стало. В этом проблема с сентябрем – он слишком внезапно начинается. Хотя я люблю сентябрь. Все настоящие поэты и писатели любят сентябрь! В сентябре лучше всего читать книги. И еще можно ходить в пальто.

Ничего не успеваю.

Где моя сумка, она же только что лежала на стуле!

Маман стоит у двери в белом халате с кровавым подбоем, держит чашечку чая в руках и смотрит на мои мельтешения так, как будто вот-вот отправит меня на эшафот:

\- Ты что, и правда собираешься идти в ЭТОМ?

\- Да, именно в этом! А что тебе не нравится? По-моему, шикарно!

Это я говорю и кружусь вокруг себя в своем шикарном пальто – коричневом, с заплатками на локтях, потертом временем. Ну просто идеальное пальто! Дядька на рынке продал мне его за пачку сигарет. Надеюсь, она у него сейчас в кармане и все у него там неплохо на сегодняшний день!

Конечно, маман не нравится пальто. Конечно, она сейчас стоит и мысленно осуждает меня – у нее же напрочь отсутствует понятие хорошего вкуса! Помню я ту рубашку, которую она мне однажды купила... Белая, в красный горошек. Кто вообще носит такие?! Пришлось срочно порезать ее лезвием и сказать, что рубашку порвали в школе. Даже сильно врать не пришлось – мне там вечно что-то рвали.

\- Сева, я недовольна тобой.

\- Даже не сомневаюсь!

\- Когда уже ты возьмешься за ум? Одеваешься так, как будто на улице живешь. Мы же тебе ни в чем не отказываем. Возьми денег и сходи купи себе нормальной одежды. Ты что, хочешь, чтобы к тебе и дальше цеплялись в школе? Напомнить тебе, чем все закончилось в прошлый раз? Я расстраиваюсь из-за этого.

\- Рембо.

\- Что?

\- Меня зовут _Рембо_.

А вот и сумка! Валяется под батареей.

Хватаю сумку, кидаю туда плеер, наушники, ключи и блокнот. Нужна ли мне книжка какая-нибудь? Будет ли время почитать? А, ладно. Возьму на всякий случай. Бросаю в сумку старину Воннегута. Чувствую позвоночником, как маман закатывает глаза:

\- Тысячу раз обсуждали уже все это, Сева. Какой Рембо? Что за глупое имя?

\- Тысячу раз обсуждали, можно еще раз обсудить. Мне просто нравится, чтобы меня так называли. Разве тебе так сложно? Лучше закрой за мной дверь, я ухожу. Разве ты не знаешь, что двери надо закрывать? А то еще подслушают что-нибудь неприличное, начнется паника на селькой дискотеке, а как потом разбираться с такими ситуациями? Где твое чувство собственного достоинства?

Маман так молчит в ответ, что хочется удавиться.

\- Ладно, – выстреливает она в конце концов, – господин РЕМБО. Вернешься домой, погуляешь с собакой. Я успеваю выйти с ним только на полчаса. Догуляешь потом.

Бедный Бродяга!

\- Ну и ладно, – кричу, – ну и пожалуйста! Возьму и погуляю! Я его явно больше люблю, чем ты! Досвидос!

Хлопаю дверью, несусь вниз по лестнице.

Прекрасное начало дня! Просто замечательное! Даже велик не удалось взять – у него передняя шина лопнула. Наверняка Каспер тот виноват, ссаный птеродактиль – зуб даю, проколол чем-то! Вернусь – отомщу.

И вот я иду!

Кулаки в разодранных карманах, кроссовки в сумке – неудобные потому что, пришлось их снять посередине пути. Но ничего! Трава пока что мягкая, земля теплая. Черви в земле тоже ничего – приятно ползают, делают бесплатный массаж ступней. Благодарю вас, черви! Спасибо за массаж, а то идти долго – новая школа в другом районе, за пустырем.

Ведь маман просто не могла выбрать школу поближе! Как будто рядом нет нормальных школ – нет же, они плохие, там у крыльца «мальчики стоят и курят, а вдруг они тебя тоже заставят курить?» Не хочу портить ее радужные мечты, но с этим она опоздала.

И вот теперь я иду – сначала через одну дорогу, потом через другую, потом через заброшенную ветку рельсов, потом просто по земле. Пинаю лопухи, стараюсь не напнуться на железные штыри. Потом через лес иду – ну так, подлесочек.

Подлесочек Мясокомбината.

Говорят, в этом лесу маньяк бродит по вечерам. Или по утрам. Или после обеда сюда приходит. Кто их, маньяков, разберет! И правда, нельзя же совершать убийства без тарелки супа в животе. Какой суп любит маньяк, интересно? Наверное, гороховый. С копченостями. И ложкой поджаренного лука – но только небольшой ложечкой, а то будет слишком горько.

Я жутко люблю маньяков.

Ну так вот, эта новая школа мне, якобы, «поможет». У нее хорошая репутация. Бесплатные обеды и кружки по интересам в субботу. Куча золотых медалистов. Бассейн. Никакого свободомыслия. Окошко под самым потолком. Еще один кирпич в стене – по крайней мере, таким было официальное заявление от маман.

Подхожу к школьному забору. Чувствую приятные ощущения в поджелудке. Даже номер у нее самый подходящий – Тринадцать. Над забором надпись: «Не для школы, а для жизни мы учимся». Могли бы просто написать – оставь надежды, всяк сюда входящий. Просто и понятно.

Хватаюсь крепче за сумку.

И зачем только мне пришло в голову взять с собой Воннегута? Не хватало только, чтобы его порвали, как тогда «Заводной апельсин». _Merzky morder!_ Лучше бы порвали тетрадку по алгебре, если им так хотелось что-то порвать! Тетрадку мне было бы совсем не жалко, а вот «Заводной апельсин» пришлось склеивать скотчем и извиняться потом за все это гадство в библиотеке.

Блин, дальше тянуть невозможно.

Вдох-выдох.

Вхожу.

Во дворе огромный клен.

Просто невероятный клен, с толстыми узловатыми ветками – под таким бы лежать весь день и смотреть, как земля покрывается осенью. Как там было? _Прольется кровь, а листья расскажут, как он умрет._ В общем, мечта, а не клен.

Смотрю внимательнее.

Мечта сдулась, не успев надуться – под кленом расположился балаган.

И если бы только буквально! Нет, это кучка, как бы это лучше сказать, _glupy malchik_. Стоят, пуляют друг в друга чьей-то сумкой. Из телефончиков вопит Черный Бумер. В центре балагана – девчонка с кошачьими ушками на голове. Подпрыгивает за сумкой. Вместе с девчонкой подпрыгивают два светлых хвоста на макушке. Фиолетовая толстовка расстегнута, по щекам размазана тушь.

Ух.

Ясно, играют в собачку.

Осторожно подхожу ближе.

\- Эй ты, анимешка! Хочешь значок? Хочешь? Подходи, забери! – заливается клоун из балагана.

Сразу видно – герой нашего времени. На груди GUCCI, на жопе ADIDAS. Все куплено в ларечке на местном черкизоне. Полосатом таком. С манекенами, скованными одной цепью.

\- Ребята, пожалуйста, отдайте, пожалуйста, ребята, – всхлипывает девчонка.

Вот же уроды.

В корпусе справа открывается дверь. Из нее на крылечко выходит дядька – в синем костюмчике, с красным галстучком. Чистенькая аккуратненькая бородка. Черные кожаные туфли с острыми мысками.

Ну явно видно, козел.

Дядька неспешно достает из кармана серебряный портсигар, щелкает зажигалкой, затягивается. Балаган под кленом собирается на гастроли, в программе новый номер – сдергивание кошачьих ушей с головы собачки. Дядька курит. То есть, это он так просто будет стоять и смотреть?

Я так не могу.

Прости, старик Воннегут.

Вдыхаю.

Ору так, чтобы слышно было за полтора километра. Или лучше – за два. Нет, за три с половиной – вот так лучше:

_\- ЙОУ, СОБАКИ, Я НАРУТО УЗУМАКИ!!!_

Все глаза на меня.

_\- ДА, И КСТАТИ, Я БУДУЩИЙ ХОКАГЕ!!!_

Девчонка перестает рыдать. Балаган роняет уши. Козел глотает свою козлиную сигаретку. Отлично.

_\- У МЕНЯ ВСЕ КРУТО, Я ЖЕ ВСЕ-ТАКИ НАРУТО!!!_

Швыряю в балаган сумкой. Балаган разлетается по сторонам – сумка-то тяжелая, там кроссовки. Отличный снаряд!

_\- НЕНАВИЖУ ОРОЧИМАРУ И КАБУТО!!!_

Бегу к девчонке в позе ниндзя Деревни Скрытого Листа.

_\- ЗНАЮ МНОГО ДЗЮТСУ, НЕНАВИЖУ БУТСЫ!!!_

Пальцами правой ноги подкатываю к себе кошачьи уши.

_\- ЛУЧШЕ КЛОНОВ, РАЗЕНГАНА НЕ НАЙДУТСЯ!!!_

Одной рукой хватаю девчонку за запястье, другой – цепляю обе сумки за ремень.

_\- У МЕНЯ ФАНАТЫ, ПЛЮС Я ЛЮБЛЮ ХИНАТУ!!!_

Киваю девчонке на главный вход в школу – мол, бежим.

_\- НЕМАЛО ДРУЗЕЙ!!!_

Посылаю козлам воздушный поцелуй.

_\- И ОДНОКОМНАТНАЯ ХАТА!!! БЕЖИМ!!!_

И, что самое неожиданное, мы добежали. И в дверь вошли. И даже не были убиты брошенными в спину сюрикенами. Ну, что тут сказать! Я – самый непредсказуемый ниндзя этой поганой школы!

Внутри поганая школа оказалась самой обычной.

Четыре этажа, два корпуса, между ними – коридор-перегородка с раздевалками. Внутри раздевалок железные крюки – самое то, чтобы школьники вешались. В коридоре осыпающиеся советские мозаики со спрутами. Мрачненько. К доске рядом с актовым залом приколоты отличники всех сортов. Удобно. Но только мы слишком быстро мимо них пробежали – не удалось даже рассмотреть, кто из них самый дохлый.

Итак, стоим в закуточке под лестницей на первом этаже, дышим. Над нами активно топают слоны – народ идет в актовый зал. Ладно, думаю, до общего собрания еще минут десять. Успею. Смотрю на девчонку, проверяю – как она? А она злая какая-то – руку выцарапывает из моей, хватает свою сумку, нахлобучивает себе на голову уши.

\- Ты чего? – интересуюсь, надо же поинтересоваться. – С тобой все в порядке?

\- А ты чего! – шипит девчонка. – Что ты творишь? Нафига?!

\- В смысле, – шиплю в ответ, – в смысле нафига, что нафига-то?

\- Нафига все это – вся эта клоунада во дворе?!

\- В смысле – клоунада?! То есть, тебя не нужно было спасать от этих козлов?!

\- Разумеется, нет! Теперь весь план насмарку из-за тебя!

Ничего не понимаю.

Девчонка роется в сумке, смотрится в зеркальце, достает откуда-то салфетки, вытирает тушь. Вытаскивает из кармана раскладушку с кучей брелков, откидывает крышку, пишет кому-то смс-ку. Так яростно пишет, что брелок с буквой L скачет вверх-вниз. Кажется, сейчас он так же яростно отлетит и выколет мне глаз.

\- Классный брелок, – говорю. – А ты за _Эл_ или за _Лайта_?

Девчонка фыркает.

\- За Эл, естественно! Лайт – последний дурак. Невозможно создать справедливое общество, когда ты один решаешь за всех остальных, кто должен умереть, а кто – нет. Это само по себе в корне несправедливо. Да кем он себя возомнил?! Будь он хоть рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, с безупречной моралью, так неправильно! А ты за кого?

\- За Лайта, естественно. Не собираешься же ты спорить, что этот мир бесконечно прогнил и что в нем не хватает правосудия? Поможет только революция. Почему мы сами не можем решать, что нам делать? И кстати…

Запускаю руку в сумку, драматично достаю блокнот – он у меня как раз в черной обложке.

\- _Я – Кира..._

Девчонка молчит. Я прямо слышу, как ее глаза закатываются назад в череп и скрипят от раздражения.

\- Нет, серьезно, я Кира! Сейчас запишу тебя в список. У меня тут список всех тех, кто меня когда-либо обидел, я про них пишу в книжечку – они умирают. Ах черт, я же не знаю твоего имени... Как же я про тебя напишу? Вот блин…

Девчонка захлопывает крышку мобильника.

\- Знаешь, что? Себя туда запиши. Нет у меня сейчас времени стоять здесь и вести разговоры про «Тетрадь смерти» со всякими Кирами, дела надо делать. Я вообще за _Мису-Мису!_ Она там самая адекватная! Проехали. После обсудим. У нас сейчас собрание на стадионе. Ты идешь, или как?

Святой Керуак, да что происходит в этой школе? Все мои попытки что-то понять улетучиваются с каждой секундой.

\- А как же собрание в актовом зале? – спрашиваю. – Там же, вроде, директор должен быть. Унылые учителя, занудные речи по случаю нового учебного года, все такое. Мы туда не пойдем?

Девчонка смотрит на меня так, как будто у меня две головы.

\- Ты это серьезно сейчас? У нас здесь не клуб самоубийц! Быстро, идем. Только ботинки надень, или что там у тебя. На стадионе куча стекол валяется, порежешься. Не стой столбом! Валим отсюда, _Наруто-кун_.

Говорит это и толкает меня локтем к ржавой двери под лестницей, мол, пошли.

\- Скучные у вас тут двери, – говорю, а заодно выуживаю из сумки кроссовки. Красные, мои любимые. Полетели в страну Оз, в чудесную страну Оз! – А где же надпись «Тайная комната открыта, трепещите, враги наследника»? Сто пудов там за дверью змея огромная с ядовитыми зубами, и ты меня собираешься ей скормить!

Девчонку, судя по ее виду, просто задолбало уже закатывать глаза. Наверное, у нее там внутри шестеренки все стерлись от постоянного закатывания всех вокруг в асфальт презрения. Блин, а вдруг у нее сейчас один глаз западет как у маминой Лялечки – а мне тогда что делать? Я же не умею откатывать куклам глаза обратно, меня пугают их пластиковые ресницы!

Девчонка достает из кармана своих клетчатых штанцов отмычку – ого! Начинает копаться в дверном замке – еще раз ого!

\- Слушай, – говорит эта мисс Марпл, – а у тебя там, в этой модной книжечке твоей, нет случайно второй личности спрятанной, с которой ты переписываешься, и вы такие друзья самые лучшие? Шрам у тебя не болит, случайно?

\- Нет, не болит! – вот это она смешная. – Уже девятнадцать лет как не болит, ты что, последнего «Поттера» не читала? Кстати, шрам у меня действительно есть.

В замке щелкает.

Девчонка бормочет себе под нос что-то неразборчиво-нецензурное, толкает дверь рукой. За дверью… просто улица. Солнечный свет, шум автомобилей за забором. Странные вороны на проводах, которые все сидят в один рядочек с одинаковыми промежутками. Ничего необычного.

\- Ну, идем, – говорит девчонка и поправляет ремень на плече, – нам за угол нужно. Только осторожно, по стеночке. Нельзя, чтобы тебя увидели из окон. Иначе – кирдык.

И вот мы ползем по стеночке, прямо как в Форт Боярде. Стеночка в мелких камушках, царапается. Как хорошо, что на мне пальто.

\- Ну и где твой шрам, Наруто-кун? – вспоминает девчонка под окнами спортивного зала.

\- Да вот он, смотри, – показываю ей на правый висок.

Девчонка фыркает.

\- Какой же это шрам? Это родинка!

\- Никакая это не родинка, это шрам! Шрам из прошлой жизни. Говорят, что родимые пятна – это следы того, как ты умер. Прикинь, как это круто, что шрам на виске! Ты только представь – вдруг была перестрелка на кладбище между бандюками, и меня там укокошили? Или вдруг я была девушкой-крестьянкой, искала грибы в лесу и случайно упала черепом на штырь? Или вдруг я – реинкарнация Маяковского? Вот вы, мужчина! – окидываю вверх правую руку. – У вас в усах капуста где-то недокушанных, недоеденных щей. Вот вы, женщина! – прижимаю к груди левую руку, запрокидываю голову назад. – На вас белила густо, вы смотрите устрицей из раковин вещей!

Девчонка выкатывает глаза, бросается ко мне и закрывает мне рот ладонью.

\- Тише, ты, _бака!_ Услышат!

И вот мы стоим и прислушиваемся. Вернее, девчонка прислушивается – ей удобно, у нее же как раз две пары ушей. Вороны внимательно смотрят на нас с проводов. Девчонка выдыхает:

\- Пронесло… _Бака-Наруто!!!_ Что ты творишь?!

\- Ммфг!

\- Что?

\- Ммфг!!!

Девчонка убирает ладонь. Достает платок из кармана, вытирает им руку.

\- Ну ты ваще, – шиплю, – ну ты с капусткой, но не сахар!

Девчонка демонстративно отворачивается. Ничего не понимаю. Ползем дальше – мимо кабинета с окнами, заклеенными фольгой. И зачем им столько фольги? Они что, кого-то здесь запекают по ночам?

\- А тут у вас что?

Девчонка смотрит на меня так, как будто из моей головы пошел дым и черти полезли. Красные. С блестящими рогами и голосом Доктора Франкенфёртера.

\- В смысле? Ты что, шутишь?

\- Нет! – это я почти кричу. Святой Керуак, да за что мне все это! – Я первый день в этой вашей долбанной школе!

И тут до девчонки доходит.

Ее рот округляется в идеальную букву «О»:

\- Только не говори мне… Тебя только что сюда перевели?

\- ДА!

Я чуть не плачу.

Девчонка, по-моему, тоже чуть не плачет. Складывает руки у груди, кляняется:

\- От лица комитета ПТЖД я приношу тебе свои глубочайшие извинения, Наруто-кун!

 _ПТЖД?..._ Это что, какой-то предмет? Ладно, потом разберусь. Осторожно тыкаю девчонку в плечо. Неловко получилось…

\- Знаешь… меня ведь даже не Наруто-кун зовут. Это я так. Хотя мы с ним и правда похожи. Я тоже иногда чувствую себя так паршиво, как будто меня вот-вот порвет изнутри бешеный девятихвостый лис и я всех _заразенганю_ от злости. И качели я люблю.

Думаю еще полсекунды и добавляю:

_\- Даттебаё._

Девчонка поднимает голову и улыбается. Искренне улыбается. Первый раз за весь разговор. Неплохо!

\- Как тебя тогда называть, Не-Наруто-кун?

\- Рембо!

\- Рембо? Это как «Рэмбо: Первая кровь?»

Черт!

Мысленно шлепаю себя по лбу. Всегда одно и то же, ну просто удавиться!

\- Нет! Как поэт!

\- Понятно, прости!... А меня Аника-тян зовут. В реале – просто Аня Королёва. Касательно твоего вопроса, – она кивает на стекла в фольге, – здесь карцер.

Я сглатываю.

\- Карцер?

Аника-тян кивает. Мне кажется, или стало на несколько градусов холоднее?

\- Ну, вернее, «комната для воспитательных бесед». Так это называет директор. Давай-ка двигать отсюда поскорее.

И вот мы ползем дальше. Я слушаю Анику-тян:

\- Он недавно все это придумал. Ну, эту комнату. Года два-три назад. Сюда приводят всех, кто нарушает правила. В прошлом году Лобок – ну, Димон из десятого «А», у него была стрижка типа ирокеза. Типа, выбрито по бокам, а на макушке полоска темных волос. Ну, просто похоже было на… Ну, ты понимаешь… Ладно, проехали. Но дело было не только в этом. Он не носил с собой сменку, ходил такой весь – «я крутой, посмотрите на меня!» Сменку не носил! В феврале! Сидел в ботинках на физике и расплывался серой соленой лужей по линолеуму. Ну так вот, из-за этого было дисциплинарное собрание с учителями. Его привели в этот карцер и устроили ему там разгром: «Да ты, да вот, позор школы, да твое имя будет знать каждый сотрудник детской комнаты милиции, да ты идешь по наклонной и нет тебе обратного пути, да чтоб ты спился, подонок, сдох в канаве от передоза!» – и так часа два! И за стрижку его тоже отчитали, мол, «что это у тебя на голове, это школа!» Говорят, Лобок после этого вышел из карцера весь белый и в тот же день побрился.

\- Вот это жесть! – у меня от такого рассказа, кажется, тоже все волосы сгинули. Щупаю голову – нет, пока вроде на месте. Даже наоборот, в глаза лезут. Шикарно. Заправляю челку за ухо. – И что, такое у вас часто случается?

\- Часто. Директор и его ку-клус-клановцы постоянно кого-то ловят в коридорах. Это они во дворе были – нашли себе развлекаловку. А если не они, то Людоедовна. Ну, завуч. Стоит и орет на тебя, пока стекла не лопнут. Мы их вечно меняем. Пять раз в неделю.

\- Блин…

У меня аж внутри все заболело. Отчего это, интересно? Наверное, все-таки стоило что-то в себя закинуть с утра – на одной кофейной диете долго не протянешь.

\- И что, неужели ничего нельзя с этим сделать?

Аника-тян хмыкает:

\- Почему нельзя? Можно. Ты думаешь, мы тут зря по стеночке ползем? Мы уже почти на месте, кстати.

Говорит это и за угол заворачивает. Интересно – что там?

Ныряю за ней, оглядываюсь.

Даже как-то прозаично – самый обычный стадион. Ржавые турники, облезлый асфальт, адская грязюка в ямах, все такое. Пизанские баскетбольные кольца по сторонам – мимо них даже проходить страшно, не то, что мячи в них закидывать. Под корявыми древними вишнями справа тусит размытая группка людей.

Аника-тян снова что-то яростно строчит в мобильнике.

\- Ну, как тебе наш стадиончег? _Сугойно?_ – спрашивает она, щелкая клавишами.

\- Сугойно, – отвечаю, – ну очень сугойно. А что это блестит так красиво в центре? Прямо как опрокинутое небо.

\- Это море битых стекол. Ты туда не ходи, там убиться можно. Там устраивают ежегодные соревнования по ОБЖ. Нужно бегать на время, ставить палатки. Бегаешь, падаешь, разбиваешься о стекла, потом дрожащим голосом рассказываешь про венозную и артериальную кровь, а по сторонам дети в противогазах стоят. В общем, приходите на наш стадион, СКУЧНО НЕ БУДЕТ. В здравом уме сюда никто и не ходит. Но это нам и нужно!

Аника-тян захлопывает крышку телефона. Потом достает из сумки две ленточки зеленого цвета – одну привязывает к ремню, другую протягивает мне.

\- Держи. Думаю, тебе можно доверять.

\- Ого! Спасибо за доверие. _Оригато_ , как говорится. А вообще зачем это?

\- Чтобы определить, кто друг, а кто – нет. Во «Властелине колец» было – _молви друг и войди._ А у нас – ленточки.

Говорит, а сама машет смутным личностям под вишнями. Личности машут в ответ.

\- Это мы к ним?

\- К ним. Как раз познакомишься.

Круто! Какие-то тайные личности, какие-то тайные ленточки – как будто у нас тут штаб-квартира «Три сыщика». Альфред Хичкок не представляет!

Подпрыгиваю от нетерпения. Стекло хрустит под ногами – ну просто полный улет!

\- А вот и мы! Привет жедаям, – говорит Аника-тян личностям и поднимает руку в вулканском салюте. Я тоже поднимаю – что я, хуже какого-то там _мистера Спока?_ – Долго ждали?

\- Привет, Шеф, привет, Рембо... – хором отвечают личности.

Стоп, откуда они меня знают?

\- Стоп, откуда...

Меня перебивает девчонка с розовой челкой:

\- Шеф про тебя все написала в аське! _Домо оригато_ за помощь! Ты – молодец! Наверняка она на тебя наорала вместо того, чтобы спасибо сказать. Прости ее. Она не умеет.

\- И тебе спасибо! – говорю. – Мне нравятся твои перчатки. Очень прикольно – и тепло, и удобно, что пальцы обрезаны.

Девчонка прячет «хи-хи» за перчатками.

\- _Кьяяя!_ Спасибо, Рембо! Мне нравятся твои кроссовки! Я – Шуичи.

\- Привет, Шуичи!

\- Здравствуй, Рембо... – выглядывает из-за плеча Шуичи печальное создание с подведенными глазами. – Как прекрасно, что такие личности, как ты, заглядывают в нашу обитель меланхолии... Я уже думал, мы навечно обречены прозябать в нашей грешной юдоли под владычеством безысходности... Я – Пьеро.

\- Привет, Пьеро!

Пьеро прячет глаза и пытается пригладить волосы у виска – бессмысленно, они все равно стоят торчком, как воронье гнездо.

\- Зашибенный ход с рэпчиком, – доносится голос откуда-то из-под Пьеро. – Мое тебе уважение, приятель, красиво все получилось. Стальной фундук у тебя там, приятель – ну, или миндаль. Или бразильский орех. Мы здесь никого не осуждаем. Мир тебе, приятель.

Я заглядываю за Пьеро.

Под вишней лежит Иисус Христос Суперзвезда. Ну как, Иисус. Просто чел с картины Альберта Дюрера – кажется, так его звали. Лежит в листях между корней, сияет голыми коленками сквозь продранные джинсы, курит трубку, смотрит в нирвану.

\- Крутой, да не очень, – перебивает Иисуса Аника-тян, – весь план чуть насмарку не пошел!

\- А какой же план, сестренка? – вопрошает этот мечтатель с земляничных полян и поправляет очки на носу. – Все мы здесь, все мы свободны... План пошел по плану, сестренка... Рембо – лишь часть этого плана, а сам план нам неведом.

\- Это Гэндальф, – шепчет мне Шуичи на ушко. – Говорит, что он то ли есть, то ли его нет – какой-то человек из ниоткуда, вечно витает в неведомой стране.

\- Ну, в этом нет ничего плохого, – шепчу ей в ответ. – Разве не все мы такие – хотя бы капельку?

Тут я припоминаю кое-что. Кое-что важное.

\- Стоп, о каком плане мы тут стоим и толкуем? А то – план-план, насмарку-насмарку, а что за план, я фиг знает.

\- План у нас такой, – отвечает мне Пьеро, – _улыбаемся и машем._ Ну, так Шеф говорит. Я не очень понимаю ее выражения иногда, но машу и улыбаюсь – это помогает.

\- Нет, все неправильно ты говоришь! – перебивает Пьеро Шуичи. – Снимаем штаны и бегаем, вот такой план! Вот как Шеф говорит!

Пьеро хмурится.

\- Не понимаю. Не могу припомнить тот исторический момент, когда бы мы снимали штаны и бегали. Это некультурно…

\- Я иногда снимаю штаны, – дымит голос из-под вишни.

\- Гэндальф!!!

Аника-тян хлопает в ладоши.

\- Так, народ! Все! Собрание ПТЖД Девять-Ноль объявляю открытым!

\- Сейчас Шеф все объяснит, не волнуйся, – улыбается мне Пьеро. – Я тоже сначала ничего не понимал. Но теперь понял. Все мы – крупинки в бескрайней пустоте Вселенной…

\- Держи! – Аника-тян сует мне в руки листок. – И ты тоже, Пьеро! Читай, не болтай! Твоя была идея про 95 тезисов – так теперь выдай мне рецензию, а то зря я, что ли, вчера истратила полпачки бумаги!

Я смотрю в листок. На листке напечатано крупными буквами:

> ###  **Манифест тайного общества ПТЖД**
> 
> 1\. Своим названием тайное общество **ПТЖД** торжественно заявляет: **П** ошел **Т** ы в **Ж** опу **Д** иректор!  
>  2\. Основным направлением деятельности тайного общества **ПТЖД** является **П** ерестройка **Т** упости **Ж** изне **Д** еятельности в Средней школе № Тринадцать имени Двадцать первой летной дивизии города Немытищино!  
>  3\. Члены общества **ПТЖД** носят гордое имя **Ж** е **Д** аи, ибо мы выступаем за справедливость и мир во всем мире!  
>  4\. Мы – **Ж** е **Д** аи – убеждены, что в школе с подачи нашего уважаемого и любимого директора Карла Капитоновича Куроедова творится **П** олная **Т** отальная **Ж** опа и **Д** ерьмо!  
>  5\. **ПТЖД** против Ку-клус-клана, устроенного К.К. Куроедовым и его последователями!  
>  6\. Опрокинем К.К. Куроедова в реактор Звезды смерти!

\- А не слишком ли это жестоко, Шеф? – спрашивает Шуичи. – Опрокинуть в реактор... Ты бы еще написала – кинем в него _Аваду Кедавру_. Тут же написано, что мы же за все хорошее и против всего плохого!

\- Хорошо! Вычеркиваем! – говорит Аника-тян и достает черный перманентный маркер из кармана. Ничего себе, думаю, какие у нее карманы, да у нее там целое четвертое измерение, в этих карманах!

\- Дальше читайте! – командует Аника-тян, а сама переворачивает сумку. Из сумки на асфальт вываливается стопка бумаги. Следом за ней на асфальт бухается Аника-тян:

\- _Ксо!_ Надо было-таки использовать старые черновики! – она с хлопком открывает маркер и начинает вычеркивать строчку за строчкой. – Покойся с миром, Гринпис!

Я читаю дальше:

> 7\. **ПТЖД** – группа поддержки и взаимопомощи для всех, кто оказался в беде из-за противоправных действий режима К.К. Куроедова!  
>  8\. Девиз **ПТЖД** – **П** онимаю **Т** ебя и **Ж** елаю **Д** ружить!  
>  9\. Нет – издевательствам и подколам! Да – совместному просмотру аниме и поеданию булок с корицей!  
>  10\. **НЯ!**

\- А почему в десятом пункте только «НЯ»? – спрашиваю. – Немного странно выглядит.

\- Потому что сила НЯ не требует объяснений! – Аника-тян стучит стопкой манифестов об асфальт, чтобы бумага ровно лежала. – А вообще, мне вчера стало лень дальше придумывать. Все, не мешай мне вычеркивать!

Я фыркаю. Лень стало придумывать – этого я понять никогда не смогу! Мне никогда не становится лень придумывать!

\- Дорогой шеф... Я в восторге, – тянет Пьеро и водит носом по манифесту. – Ощущаю какой-то терпкий аромат в легких – он так утоляет мою печаль, я чувствую себя человеком... Чем-то напоминает груши с ванилью. Быть может, это надежда?

\- Это чернила, дурачок, – хихикает Шуичи и щиплет его за щеку. – Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что ты – _кавайная няшка?_

Пьеро ловит руку Шуичи и целует ей пальчики. Я отворачиваюсь – похоже, у них там что-то личное, не хочу им мешать.

Лучше посмотрю на Гэндальфа.

Тот все еще лежит между корней – только теперь бросает в небо самолетик, сложенный из манифеста. Самолетик бесконечно взлетает и падает, ударяет Гэндальфа по носу, плутает между дырками в свитере. Странный он, этот Гэндальф – как будто ему все равно, что на него самолетки падают.

\- Эй, друг, а почему вы хотите заняться старым добрым ультранасилием?

\- Да все очень просто, приятель. Проще, чем до луны долететь. Ультранасилие здесь применяют против нас, а мы не желаем прогибаться под изменчивый мир. Ну, ты наверняка понимаешь.

\- Плохо здесь?

\- Плохо. Не буду врать. Мне-то еще ничего, просто очки разбивают иногда. Это неудобно – я же без них ничего не вижу. Домой дойти сложно, это правда, но я уже научился ориентироваться – я хорошо ориентируюсь на местности. Ну, за волосы дергают иногда. Но это фигня. Я отношусь к этому философски. А вот Пьеро больше всего достается. В прошлом году его вообще хотели на домашнее обучение переводить – но Шеф придумала план и все разрулила.

\- План?

\- Ага, план. Шеф называет его «От перемены мест слагаемых никогда ничего не меняется». Мы встречаем Пьеро на входе в школу и смотрим, нет ли на радаре опасности. Если есть, то мы выпускаем приманку. Пока на приманку орут, остальные уходят по стеночке. Мы вообще часто так меняемся, у нас график дежурств. Сегодня приманкой была Шеф – пока она отвлекала ку-клус-клановцев, мы спокойно прошли на стадион. Она поэтому на тебя злится – нас чуть не засекли.

\- Чертов маркер!!!

Я оглядываюсь. Аника-тян со всей дури бьет маркером по асфальту:

\- Никогда! Ничего!! Не работает!!!

\- Она неплохая, – говорю. – Сразу видно хорошего человека!

\- Ну еще бы, это же Шеф! Да и ты тоже ничего. Ты, кстати, будешь?

Гэндальф протягивает мне трубку.

\- Спасибо, но я тут бросить пытаюсь. Хотя знаешь, давай.

Мы затягиваемся по очереди. Табак приятно шипит в трубке – надо тоже себе такую найти. Очень стильно! И мозги неплохо прочищает, ну просто зашибись. Потом обязательно спрошу у Гэндальфа, что это он такое курит.

\- Так, народ! Все на меня! Гэндальф, Рембо, хорош коптиться в своей желтой подводной лодке, дела надо делать! – это Аника-тян уже закончила вычеркивать строчки.

Стоит, уперев руки в боки, готовится покорять Эверест.

\- Сейчас будет, сейчас будет! – Шуичи подпрыгивает на месте и хлопает в ладоши. У Пьеро в руках стопка манифестов – он придерживает ее подбородком и косится на Шуичи из-под челки. Думает, что его никто не видит. Но я вижу все.

Аника-тян делает глубокий вдох...

\- Вы готовы, дети?!

\- Да, капитан! – хором отвечают Шуичи и Пьеро.

\- Я не слышу!!!

\- Так точно, капитан... – Гэндальф выползает из-под вишни.

Аника-тян хлопает в ладоши.

\- Отлично! Теперь займемся тем же, чем и всегда – _попробуем завоевать мир!_


	3. Глава третья: торжественно запрещено запрещать

**\- ДОРОГИЕ РЕБЯТА! ВОТ И НАЧАЛСЯ НОВЫЙ УЧЕБНЫЙ ГОД...**

\- Клей выше! Выше клей, говорю! >:-[

 _\- Урусэ!!!_ Я не могу клеить выше, _сэмпай!_ Я не дотягиваюсь! Пусть Гэндальф клеит! Гэндальф, _таскетте кудасай!!!_ >///<

**\- У МНОГИХ ИЗ ВАС ПОЯВЛЯЮТСЯ НОВЫЕ ПРЕДМЕТЫ. В СВЯЗИ С ЭТИМ, У ВАС ПОЯВЛЯЮТСЯ НОВЫЕ УЧИТЕЛЯ...**

\- И правда, Шеф... У нашей Шуичи много привлекательных качеств, но, увы, рост не входит в их число... Дай мне, я приклею... :-]

 _\- Нэ, нэ,_ привлекательных, говоришь? =^.^= А какие еще? :3

 **\- В НАШЕЙ ШКОЛЕ РАБОТАЮТ ЛУЧШИЕ УЧИТЕЛЯ РАЙОНА, С ОГРОМНЫМ ПЕДАГОГИЧЕСКИМ ОПЫТОМ. МНОГИЕ ИЗ НИХ ПРОРАБОТАЛИ В ШКОЛЕ УЖЕ БОЛЬШЕ ПЯТИДЕСЯТИ ЛЕТ…  
**  
\- Лучшие для мертвяков, гыгыгы 8-) :lol:

\- Рембо, не стой столбом! Возьми валик! -__-“

\- О________о

**\- ВЫ ДОЛЖНЫ БЫТЬ БЛАГОДАРНЫ ШКОЛЕ, КОТОРАЯ ПИТАЕТ ВАС ЗНАНИЯМИ И ЗАБОТИТСЯ О ВАС! В УНИВЕРСИТЕТЕ ВЫ НИКОМУ НЕ БУДЕТЕ НУЖНЫ, НИКТО НЕ СТАНЕТ ВАС ВЫТЯГИВАТЬ, КАК В ШКОЛЕ!**

\- О божечки, кажется, я разлил клей... Нет повести печальнее на свете, чем повесть о белых каплях на черных штанах! :’’^(

\- Мне ты и таким нравишься, котик! (^3^) _Пьеро-кун дайски!!!_

\- Однажды у меня тоже были белые капли на штанах… Но это было нечто совершенно иное! 8-D :rofl:

 **\- В НАШЕЙ ШКОЛЕ – ЛУЧШИЙ КАБИНЕТ ХИМИИ ПО РАЙОНУ… ДО ПРОШЛОГО ГОДА НА КАЖДОЙ ПАРТЕ – НА КАЖДОЙ ПАРТЕ – СТОЯЛА КРАСНАЯ ТАРЕЛКА…  
**  
\- Красная тарелка?! 0___0 

\- Газовая горелка, Рембо! Уши разуй, а лучше – бери и клей! >://

Я прочищаю ухо:

\- Неужели обязательно включать все это по громкой связи? Никого же в школе нет все равно, все и так в зале сидят и слушают эту хрень, зачем в динамики кричать?

Аника-тян хмыкает:

\- Спроси чего попроще! Наверное, призраков распугивают, чтобы они по коридорам не шатались. Откуда мне знать!

Призраков… 

\- Кстати о призраках, – говорю и валиком по стене мажу. Ну очень красиво получается! – Вы никогда не слышали такого, чтобы люди просто в воздухе растворялись? Ну, вот они рядом стоят, а вот их нет. 

\- Нет, по правде говоря, не слышал… 

Пьеро протягивает мне манифест. Я хлопаю им по влажному клею. Кривовато немного, но и так сойдет! Пьеро морщит нос:

\- Но, знаешь, здорово было бы иногда просто взять и исчезнуть… Так все было бы намного проще… А ты зачем спрашиваешь? Кто-то исчез у тебя?

\- Да нет… Просто так спрашиваю. В книжке попалось, про призраков – думаю, может ли такое быть на самом деле?

\- Может. От взрыва атомной бомбы – может. В эпицентре взрыва люди за долю секунды становятся призраками на солнце. Это бесконечно печально… Но, полагаю, это не то, что ты хочешь узнать? Зайди ко мне как-нибудь, у меня дома «Альманах непознанного» есть, можем вместе поглядеть… 

Я смотрю на Пьеро. Пьеро улыбается. Очень необычные у него глаза – бледно-зеленые, будто дробленый лед на реке. В таких можно запросто утонуть. 

**\- ДОРОГИЕ РЕБЯТА!** – надрывается динамик. – **ЗАПОМНИТЕ НА ВСЮ ЖИЗНЬ: НЕТ НЕСЧАСТНЕЕ ЧЕЛОВЕКА ЛЕНИВОГО, ВЕЧНО ИЗБЕГАЮЩЕГО ТРУДА, УСИЛИЙ! ТАК ГОВОРИЛ НАШ ДОРОГОЙ АКАДЕМИК ДМИТРИЙ СЕРГЕЕВИЧ ЛИХАЧЕВ! ТРУДИТЕСЬ! ВЕДЬ ДЛЯ ЭТОГО МЫ И ЗАДАЕМ ВАМ ДОМАШНИЕ ЗАДАНИЯ – ЧТОБЫ ИХ ДЕЛАТЬ!**

\- Делать, делать, – бормочет Гэндальф, – умирать, а не делать, невозможно столько домашки за всю жизнь свою переделать, пусть сами делают, а я не стану делать, я же не этот дядька Лихачев, я – это я, а кому до меня есть какое-то дело, всем нравятся только Лихачевы, а я – это просто я и никто другой, я – в траве, я – в деревьях, я – в забытых бананах на столе, я – полнейшая невозмутимость Джека, и если б я мог выбирать себя, я снова бы стал собой…

\- Слушайте, а ничего, что мы тут вывесили манифест тайного общества у всех на виду? – спрашиваю. – Тайное и у всех на виду – как-то не очень вяжутся эти вещи друг с другом!

\- Нет! – Аника-тян поворачивается ко мне. Вместе с ней поворачивается ее кисточка и плюется в меня клеем. Надо будет волосы потом помыть получше – не особо хочется, чтобы они слиплись и отвалились. – У директора нашего мания преследования! Он уже всех замучил своей охотой на ведьм! Как только он получит подтверждение своим фантазиям, что в школе действительно есть тайное общество, то сразу успокоится. Разве ты не знаешь? Первое правило ПТЖД – всем рассказывай о ПТЖД!

\- Неплохой план. Ну просто супер, – говорю, – очень я все это люблю и уважаю. Непонятно, правда, как оно должно сработать. 

\- А мы потом с этим разберемся, мы тут разве в первый раз что-то такое творим? – Аника-тян берет последний манифест и прибивает его рукояткой кисточки прямо на дверь учительской. Ну, скорее всего – учительской. Не знаю я, какое у них тут расположение кабинетов, просто эта дверь самая противная из всех – коричневая, обшитая дерматином, закрытая на пять замков. Самое то для учительской.

И тут у громкой связи сносит крышу:

 **\- А ТЕПЕРЬ Я НАПРЯМУЮ ОБРАЩАЮСЬ К ДЕВЯТЫМ И ОДИННАДЦАТЫМ КЛАССАМ!!!** – верещит динамик. 

_\- Нэ-нэ-нэ,_ Шеф, слышишь? Про нас говорят! – Шуичи сидит на подоконнике, болтает ногами и ест бутерброд с колбасой. Желудок скручивается в позу голубя. Нечестно, я тоже хочу бутерброд с колбасой! – Будем слушать? 

Я смотрю на Анику-тян. Та измеряет транспортиром угол кривизны манифеста: 

\- Хочешь – слушай, а мне и так понятно, что они там скажут. В этих речах из года в год мало что меняется, один раз услышал – услышал на всю жизнь.

 **\- НАПОМИНАЮ, ЧТО В ЭТОМ ГОДУ ВЫ СДАЕТЕ ЭКЗАМЕНЫ!** – плюется слюной динамик. – **СЕЙЧАС ПЕРЕД ВАМИ СТОИТ ОГРОМНАЯ ОТВЕТСТВЕННОСТЬ! ОТ ТОГО, КАКУЮ ОЦЕНКУ ВЫ ПОЛУЧИТЕ, ЗАВИСИТ ВСЯ ВАША ДАЛЬНЕЙШАЯ ЖИЗНЬ!**

Мороз по коже. Ну просто тошниловка. То есть, один раз сдаешь какой-то дерьмовый экзамен и тебя всю жизнь судят по количеству баллов? Это нечестно. Я смотрю на Анику-тян, на Гэндальфа, на Пьеро, на Шуичи. Их что, тоже будут судить? Если бы они учились в моей школе, у нас у всех был бы только один балл – бал-маскарад. 

А динамик все дальше дует в свою дуду:

**\- И ЕСЛИ КОЕ-КТО ИЗ ВАС ДУМАЕТ, ЧТО ОНИ ТАКИЕ ЖЕ УМНЫЕ КАК ДЕВЯТЫЙ «А» И САМИ БЕЗ ПРОБЛЕМ СДАДУТ ГИА НА ХОРОШИЕ ОЦЕНКИ, ОНИ ОЧЕНЬ СИЛЬНО ОШИБАЮТСЯ!!!**

\- Ну точно про нас говорят, – хихикает Шуичи в бутерброд. – Кстати, Рембо-чанчик! А куда тебя определили? 

Хм... А это очень хороший вопрос. И правда – куда? 

\- А вот сейчас бы вспомнить... А! В девятый «Б»… Хотя маман хотела, чтобы в девятый «А», но ей на собеседовании сказали что-то вроде: «Купите принтер, и тогда переведем», а у нее тогда были деньги только на электрический чайник… Какая-то такая фигня. 

\- Ну зашибись, приятель! – раздается голос Гэндальфа откуда-то снизу. Я оборачиваюсь. Во дает этот тип – улегся на линолеум в центре коридора и глядит в потолок! Не удивлюсь, если он прямо сейчас ищет тайные послания в трещинах на штукатурке. – Что ни делается, все к лучшему – как раз с нами будешь, мы тут все из «Б»...

\- Не все… 

Это Пьеро. Стоит у батареи и оттирает клей со штанов:

\- Формально я из девятого «А»… Но меня все равно никто на уроки там не пускает, так что вот, подвизаюсь на поприще учебы вместе с ребятами… 

\- Подвизи... Что??? – Шуичи перестает жевать бутерброд и округляет глаза. 

\- Подвизаться, – выпаливаю автоматически. – Значит – работать в той или иной области, усердно заниматься, трудиться, стараться. 

Черт.

Ловлю на себе взгляды ПТЖД.

\- Ну, это... Слово такое, старинное. Проехали... А в чем разница между «А» и «Б»?

\- Ну, как бы тебе это объяснить, Рембо... – Гэндальф водит пальцем по черным полосам на линолеуме. – «А» класс, они, так сказать, раскройте рты, сорвите уборы – по улице чешут мальчики-мажоры... Их все любят. Они умные. Им хорошие оценки ставят за красивые глаза и дорогие телефоны. А мы, типа, «умственно отсталые»... Ну, это в целом про «Б» класс такое мнение сложилось, а вот мы четверо – вообще полный отстой, отбросы общества... Учителя то и дело намекают, мол, ну вы лохи. 

\- За что они так?

\- Не знаю. Разве нужна какая-то причина?

Очень мне хреново мне от этих слов стало. 

Очень. 

Как же так, почему всегда везде одно и то же? Меняешь одну школу, другую, третью – и все равно от этой перемены мест ничего не меняется.

Я не могу так. 

Мне нужна Аника-тян. Где Аника-тян? Вот она! Стоит, проверяет, хорошо ли манифесты приклеились к стенам. 

Отлично! 

Бегу к Анике-тян. 

Сумка больно бьется о бедро. Наплевать.

\- Дай мне маркер, – вырывается из рта.

\- Что? 

\- Маркер! Пожалуйста. Скорее! 

И вот я пишу на этих синих стенах цвета невыразимо тоскливого будущего. Крупными буквами. Чтобы видно было издалека: 

_ИНТЕРЕСНЫ МНЕ ТОЛЬКО БЕЗУМЦЫ  
ТЕ КТО БЕЗ УМА ОТ ЖИЗНИ  
ОТ РАЗГОВОРОВ  
ОТ ЖЕЛАНИЯ БЫТЬ  
СПАСЕННЫМ_

Выдыхаю.

Кручу маркер в руке. 

Что они теперь про меня подумают? 

Оборачиваюсь.

ПТЖД пялятся на меня так, как будто у меня за две минуты отросла пятая нога. 

\- Что? – спрашиваю осторожно.

\- Вот это да… – шепчут хором Пьеро и Шуичи.

\- Приятель… Ну ты жжешь… Мое тебе уважение… – Гэндальфа аж с линолеума приподняло от изумления. 

Аника-тян хмыкает.

\- Сойдет. 

\- Спасибо…

Отдаю ей маркер. 

\- Ты это… Прости, он, наверное, выдохся уже совсем…

\- Забей и успокойся. Маркеры для того и нужны.

**\- ДОРОГИЕ РЕБЯТА!**

Блин! 

Дергаюсь как от ужасного кошмара – адский динамик снова проснулся!

 **\- ВОТ И ПОДОШЛА К КОНЦУ НАША ЛИНЕЙКА!  
**  
Аника-тян округляет глаза. Достает телефон, смотрит на время, чертыхается. 

**\- ЖЕЛАЮ ВАМ ХОРОШЕГО УЧЕБНОГО ГОДА! Глафира Евгеньевна, выводите учеников…**

Звук трещит и на секунд десять пропадает. Потом снова включается, только теперь в динамике завывает песня:

**… НАД ЗАДАЧЕЙ ПЛАЧЕТ  
ТО ЛИ ЕЩЁ БУДЕТ,  
ТО ЛИ ЕЩЁ БУДЕТ,  
ТО ЛИ ЕЩЁ БУДЕТ,  
ОЙ-ОЙ-ОЙ!**

\- Оё-ёй... Сворачиваемся, народ! Быстро! – шипит Аника-тян и начинает закидывать в сумку валики, кисточки и клей. – Валим по дальней лестнице!

И вот – под грустное мычание, под бодрое рычание, под дружеское ржание – мы сваливаем вприпрыжку, и никаким глотателям шпаг никогда нас не съесть! 

Ну, в идеальном мире это было бы так. 

В этом мире у меня в самый неподходящий момент развязывается шнурок на левой ноге – предатель! Бить его батогами, утюгами, топорами, пирогами, синигами! 

Шнурок цепляется за перила, нога подворачивается…

Вообще-то, я люблю свою левую ногу. Она у меня кривовата и короче другой то ли на сантиметр, то ли на полсантиметра. В общем – особенная. Нет, я не Байрон, я другой! Я люблю свою ногу. Но не в такие моменты. 

И вот я теряю корни и улетаю в небо. 

Откуда-то издалека доносится крик Аники-тян:  
_  
\- Рембоооо-о-о-о-о!…_

Наверное, я умираю. Как же так! Мне же еще так рано умирать!

Что-то дергает меня сзади за хлястик пальто. Я в ужасе сглатываю. Лестница, хлястик, ПТЖД – все смешалось у меня в голове и закружилось… 

\- Помилуйте, Алена Ивановна!!! Я ведь вам заклад принес, что обещался намедни!!! 

Черт! На автомате выскочило!

Оборачиваюсь. 

С этажа на меня прет баржа. Ну, дама в сером вязаном пиджаке. Занимает весь дверной проем, по красному лицу ручьями течет пот. Орет на меня во все 140 децибел:

**\- КТО ЭТО СДЕЛАЛ?**

Ничего не понимаю. 

\- Кто сделал, что сделал? Что вы кричите?

 **\- Я СПРАШИВАЮ. КТО. ЭТО. СДЕЛАЛ.  
**  
Баржа встряхивает меня за ворот пальто: 

**\- КТО БЫЛ С ТОБОЙ? ОТВЕЧАЙ.**

\- Отпустите! – барахтаюсь в ее лопастях. – Вы не имеете права!

 **\- ЭТО ТЕ МЕЛКИЕ ПОГАНЦЫ? ОТВЕЧАЙ. Я СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ ПОЙДУ И ВСЕ РАССКАЖУ КАРЛУ КАПИТОНОВИЧУ, НА ЭТОТ РАЗ ОНИ НЕ ОТВЕРТЯТСЯ.  
**   
Поганцы? Это она про ПТЖД? Про манифесты? 

\- Я не знаю, о ком вы! – кричу. – В первый раз слышу!

Если она сейчас пойдет вниз, она их догонит. И тут у меня в голове щелкает…

\- Это я! Это все моих рук дело! 

Как же там было? Что-то про реактор… Точно! 

Вдыхаю…

\- Опрокинем К.К. Куроедова в реактор Звезды смерти!!!


	4. Глава четвертая: и плакали битлжуки на лилиях в цвету

\- А что было дальше?

\- Дальше?

\- Вы пришли в школу и упали с лестницы. Что было дальше?

\- Да так... Ничего интересного...

Говорю это, а втихаря подковыриваю пальцем кусочек кожи на подлокотнике. Интересно, кто-нибудь тут заметит, что дружище кресло стало само собой линять, или у меня получится где-нибудь ближе к Новому году перетащить его домой по частям? Вот это будет номер!

\- Может быть, у вас есть какой-то образ, чтобы описать ваши переживания? Попробуйте почувствовать его... Закройте глаза... Сконцентрируйтесь на своих ощущениях... Что вы видите?

\- Да-да... Глаза...

Типа закрываю, а пальцем все дальше ковыряю подлокотник. Интересно, уже достаточно кусочков? Представляю, как я выхожу на середину комнаты, встряхиваю пальцами, и тут у меня из-под ногтей высыпается огромный динозавр из коричневой кожи и встает прямо на мамин пушистый ковер. «Хэллоу, хаудуюду?» – говорит динозавр и кланяется, снимая шляпу. Маман заливается слезами от счастья: «О боже, вот спасибо за подарочек, я всю жизнь от тебя этого ждала!»

\- Ну как? Получается?

Ничего не получается.

Давлю смешок – какой же этот динозавр угарный! Танцует на ковре в пуантах. И у меня нога дергается – просится в пляс. Но показывать этого нельзя – на встречах с мозгоправом нужно тяжело вздыхать и жаловаться на весь мир. Пускай они и дальше придумывают себе всякие фантазии, типа того, что мне грустно и одиноко – я здесь ни при чем. Это вообще не моя идея была, сюда ходить!

\- Да, – мямлю, – вижу огромное озеро... Черное. И там внутри водоворот. Тоже черный. И вот я в него падаю… А на дне водоворота живут огромные черные дыры. И вот они меня зовут. И я в них падаю… И оказываюсь в их черных-черных желудках! Потому что вечером они слопали кучу черной-черной икры и теперь там черным-черно. И я ничего не вижу… Потому что чернота везде. И холод… И страх… И черным-черно.

Расщуриваю глаз.

Психолог смотрит на меня так, как будто все про меня знает. Как же я не люблю, когда мне лезут в голову и психоанализируют! Я ведь не псих!

Сглатываю.

Кресло вдруг становится жидким и засасывает меня внутрь.

Психолог вздыхает.

\- У нас время...

Кресло выплевывает меня обратно.

\- Но напоследок мне хотелось бы попросить вас кое-что сделать, – говорит она и миленько так улыбается, совсем как та мелкая коза из Пятерочки, которая позавчера стащила у меня из-под носа последнюю упаковку круассанов с ванилью. – Подумайте на неделе о том, что бы вам хотелось получить от наших с вами встреч. Конечно, в течение нашего часа мы можем делать все, что угодно, можем и просто помолчать вместе… Но если у вас все же есть какая-то тема, о которой бы вам хотелось поговорить, я всегда рядом и могу вас выслушать… Хорошо?

\- Да! Точно. Заметано. Угу. Спасибо. Спасибо, блин, большое. Большое, блин, спасибо. Большое спасибо, блин.

Психолог молчит.

Черт.

Неловкая ситуация.

Ищу рукой за креслом сумку.

\- Все в порядке, – говорит психолог. – Не забывайте дышать.

\- Да! – выдавливаю из себя, хватаю сумку и спиной открываю дверь. – Спасибодосвиданиядоследующейнедели!

Свобода!

И вот я иду мимо оградки и пинаю ногами гравий.

Около пяти уже где-то, наверное – краем уха слышно, как на ратуше в центре звонит колокол. И по ком это он звонит, интересно? Надеюсь, не по мне. Но тут мне под подошву попадает осколок кирпича размером с яйцо, и я чуть не падаю. Ну ты балда, говорю себе, сейчас тебя бы прямо отсюда и увезли за оградку!

Какая же это романтика, когда центр психологической консультации находится рядом с моргом! Идешь вот так туда-обратно каждую неделю и думаешь о бренности и бессмысленности всего сущего.

Ну совсем не депрессивно.

Ни капельки.

\- Стоять на месте! – кричат мне в спину.

Оглядываюсь.

Никого.

\- На месте стоять!

Снова никого.

Блин, я вот сейчас очень надеюсь, что из кустов не выбежит какой-нибудь смутный дяденька с воплями про отдай бутылочку – нет у меня никакой бутылочки, я не могу ее отдать!

\- Стой, куда ты пошла!

Вжимаю уши в плечи. Это они мне? Да сейчас просто вся моя жизнь внутри меня оборвется – вдруг это из морга кричат?

Оглядываюсь на свой страх и риск.

Из-за угла выбегает тетенька и тараторит по мобилке:

\- Стой, тебе говорю! Сейчас он за тобой приедет!

Что случилось? Кто приедет? Пытаюсь слиться с заборчиком.

Тетенька сбрасывает звонок, чертыхается и перенабирает, потом снова начинает кричать в трубку:

\- Почему ты еще не в машине?! Она же сейчас прямо на улице упадет! У нее с головой не все в порядке!

Наблюдаю, как тетенька пролетает мимо меня и скрывается за поворотом.

Вот это прикол, думаю! Куда же она так мчит, как будто у нее мир напополам треснул? Может, она собирается мочить в морге вампиров? Кто их разберет, этих тетенек.

Пинаю камешки на тротуаре.

Ну и куда же мне теперь податься?

Домой я пока не собираюсь, нечего мне там делать после вчерашнего. Ну вот... Значит, опять броди по этим дорогам, обремененный своим пороком... А как там дальше в стихотворении было, я не помню. Пойду тогда просто вперед – навстречу вечности!

И тут – где-то между улицей Третьй Крестьянской и отсутствующими первыми двумя – я встречаю птенчика.

Красивого.

Нежно сиреневого цвета.

Лежит себе у бордюра, такой маленький и сплющенный, а по крылышкам ползают коричневые муравьи.

Ох.

Сажусь рядом с птенчиком. Надо как-то спасать его, что ли, а то вдруг его слопает какая-нибудь кошка! Или, что еще хуже, в мусорный пакет упрячут – он же маленький совсем и плоский, такого почти не отличишь от раздавленной пластиковой крышки.

«Тебе когда-нибудь было интересно, куда исчезают с улиц мертвые птицы?» – внезапно говорит в голове чей-то голос.

Звук как из унитаза...

Точняк, это же тот голубиный инопланетянин! Только вот он так и не сказал мне, куда птицы исчезают, оставил все самое важное на потом, а мне теперь что делать? Не могу же я просто так все это оставить.

Оглядываюсь.

Возле спортивной площадки во дворе растут кусты лопухов.

То, что надо!

Ковыляю к лопухам, срываю два небольших зеленых листочка. Но что-то еще нужно – чем бы мне переложить птенчика на мягкую лопуховую подушку?

Подбираю с земли сломанную веточку.

Сойдет.

Только вот птенчик плохо от асфальта отрывается – с концами прилип, видно, по нему неслабо так проехались. Блин. Походу, здесь нужно действовать супер осторожно, чтобы он вконец не развалился. Ужасно не хотелось бы, чтобы его хрупкий клювик случайно рассоединился с тонким ремешком сиреневой шеи.

Ну и ладно! Моя вторая профессия – ювелир.

И вот, спустя семь кругов ада, я отковыриваю птенчика от асфальта. Кладу его палочкой на лист лопуха. Выдыхаю. Хорошо было сделать ему могилку под кустом, но выкопать мне ее нечем – земля не поддается голым рукам.

Оглядываюсь.

Какая удача! В сантиметрах десяти от куста есть дырка в земле – готовая могилка! Укладываю птенчика на дно могилки, закидываю дырку травой.

Вот и все.

Дело сделано! Отдаю салют небу:

\- Покойся с миром... ну и пока!

И вот я шагаю дальше, пиная ногами лопухи. Дойду-ка я до Тайнинского тупика, думаю – проверю, что за глюк там обитает!

Включаю музычку на плеере, бреду себе по дорожке, перехожу через железнодорожные пути по мосту. В глаза светит закатное солнце, в ушах гнусавит Брайан Молко. Очень красиво. Смотрю вниз – сегодня вроде никого не переехало. Отлично, а то было бы не так красиво.

Съезжаю по перилам, пальто развевается на ветру.

Ору вместе с Молко:

\- СИНС АЙ ВОЗ БОРН АЙ СТАРТЕД ТУ ДИКЕЙ НАУ НАФИГ ЭВА ЭВА ГОЗ МАЙ ВЭЙ!!!

Спрыгиваю с перил, бью кулаком воздух. Идеальный вечер!

Ноги сами собой несутся к тупику.

На духовном краеведении говорили, что кое-какие здания здесь были построены еще в конце XIX века! Пахнет историей! Чихаю. Ну, или старой пылью. Тут и правда, как бы заявил учебник по МХК, очень «живописно»: по сторонам дороги угловатые контуры деревянных заброшек сгорают в хаотичном костре из желто-оранжево-красных мазков. Кажется, тут еще вроде Кустодиев что-то пил… или не Кустодиев. Или не пил! А, какая разница!

У одного из домов стоит группка рабочих в желтых жилетах и вкручивает в землю рекламный щит.

На щите объявление:

> **Уважаемые остатки жителей!**
> 
> Информируем вас, что согласно программы реновации в коллаборации с администрацией планируется снос домов в вашем районе. Просьба проявить гражданскую ответственность и выселиться самостоятельно, иначе к вам будут применены административные меры и вы будете выселены отсюда силовыми структурами! В случае сопротивления вас ждет уголовная ответственность. Благодарим вас за понимание!
> 
> **Начало работ:** III квартал 2009 года  
>  **Окончание работ:** II квартал 2010 года  
>  **Подрядчик:** ООО «СтройКопай»

Снос домов?

Подхожу к дяденькам. Те мнутся на месте и за что-то перетирают между собой.

Вытаскиваю из уха наушник:

\- Здрасте, а что тут происходит?

На меня зыркает дяденька из-под кепки, в самом большом жилете – сто пудов, самый главный. Мнет окурок в зубах. Смекаю, достаю пачку из кармана, протягиваю дядьке. Тот перестает зыркать, кивает, берет сигу, закладывает ее за ухо.

\- Да тут это, – говорит, – черепа вчера нашли, когда копали у трешки... Ребята, вот, не знают, что дальше делать.

\- Черепа?

\- Семь черепов. Один ребячий. Но, это... Ни слова никому.

\- Да я просто могила, обещаю!

\- Тут, говорят, расстрельный дом был в тридцать седьмом... Свозили сюда этих, врагов народа, и пулеметом так, ррраз...

\- Та ни, шо ты брешешь, Гриша, – вмешивается второй дядька. Я и ему сиги протягиваю. Тот машет рукой – мол, не курю. Ну и ладно. Прячу пачку в карман. – Убивец тут жил. Псих. Крышей поехав, оно ж так бывает... родню всю сгубив, гадина, жинку та хлопца своих – зарубив, Ирод проклятый, тьфу!

\- А еще пять черепушек откуда тогда? – спрашивает главный дядька и окурок между зубов катает. – Еще про пять забыл, дурень!

\- Так один-то – его! Спився та самоубився, а перед тем как повиситься – соседей своих зарезав. И зъив.

\- Чушь ты говоришь, Василь! Расстрельный дом тут был!

\- Псих всех зъив!

\- В тридцать седьмом пулеметом!

\- Душегубец зарезав!

\- Сатанисты!

Дядьки смотрят на меня. Я невинно улыбаюсь.

\- Вообще знаете, – говорю, – пригласите краеведческий музей. Они точно знают, что за черепа... А почему район-то ломают?

\- Так ведь СтройКопай все выкупил под снос, – дядька Гриша глотает окурок. – Строить будут новый квартал.

\- Грустно, – шмыгаю носом. Сколько же здесь пыли! – Красиво тут очень. Дома старинные! Как из фильма...

\- Да еттить… Малец, зачем тебе эта рухлядь? – говорит дядька Гриша, подбирает с земли кирпич и швыряет им в окно. Из окна доносится возмущенный вопль. Блин! Хуже, чем в каком-нибудь зашкварном хорроре, у меня чуть сердце не остановилось!

\- Неужели тут кто-то еще живет?!

\- Живут! Выбираются по ночам. Но им недолго осталось. До следующего года-то еще постоит небось, пока всех не выселим, а потом – потихонечку все посносим.

\- И все-таки, жалко... Тут же, наверное, старички одни, как им без своих домиков так остаться на старости лет?

\- Да ты не плачь! Глаза на мокром месте, как баба, ей-богу.

\- А я и не плачу! Просто у меня аллергия! Знаете что, да пошли вы! Досвидос!

Разворачиваюсь.

Поворачиваюсь назад:

\- И в краеведческий музей позвоните! Обязательно!

Дядька Василь машет мне рукой:

\- Та не серчай! Гриша тупоумный у нас немного.

\- Кто тупоумный?!

\- Та ты! Цеж глупость какая, про расстрельный дом прохожим завирать!

\- А твой псих-людоед – это умность, что ли?!

\- А на кой им хлопца расстреливать, Гриша?!

Нет, с этими дядьками никакой каши не сваришь. Сваливать потихонечку надо. Киваю остальным дядькам у щита – те стоят и вздыхают. Видно, их тоже совсем задолбали эти Гриша и Василь. Но это не моя забота, я-то могу свалить.

И так – по заборчику, по заборчику, я и сваливаю.

Кстати, думаю, а какой это был дом? Напрягаю мозгалики. Кажется, у того дома была лесенка – но здесь у половины домов такая лесенка! Неужели мне все это и правда привиделось тогда с недосыпа?

И тут справа по улице раздается громкий звук – как будто дверь резко захлопнуло сквозняком.

Оглядываюсь.

Справа дом. Двухэтажный, с верандой. Темно-коричневый, шершавый, как будто его копотью покрыли. Сухарик с кучей кривых башенок и отростков. Ну просто «Три корочки с дымком»!

Вроде, он.

Залезаю во двор. Точно он – вот она, лесенка на которой голубь сидел! Проверяю, не валяется ли поблизости птичий трупик. Нет. И правда, непонятно – куда он делся? Тоскливо немного.

Стою.

Смотрю вверх. Жду, появится ли чел из воздуха.

Не появляется...

Так, а дальше-то что?

Может, надо что-то сказать?

\- Всем выйти из сумрака!

Ноль реакции.

_\- Вингардиум Левиоса!_

Ничего.

\- Эй, кто-нибудь дома?

Нет ответа.

\- Я спрашиваю: эй, кто-нибудь дома?!

Молчание.

Сажусь на лесенку.

Может, по-другому как-нибудь надо? Фыркаю. Может, этот тип как Битлджус? Позовешь его три раза по имени, и он придет. Только вот я не знаю его имени. Может, он и есть Битлджус? А что если…

\- Битлджус, Битлджус, Битлджус!

\- Привет, – раздается над ухом. – Ты чего тут кричишь?

\- Ёклмн!!!

Поворачиваюсь, чуть не падаю с лесенки.

Из-за двери выглядывает чел. Вернее, половина чела выглядывает прямо из двери – он что, еще и сквозь стены проходить может?

Чел лыбится:

\- Ага. Я вообще много чего могу. Смотри!

Моргаю. Чел высовывается из окна на втором этаже.

\- Как тебе мой трюк? – спрашивает.

Я прочищаю ухо. Все-таки, странно очень – голос у него вроде негромкий, а в ушах все время звенит.

\- Кайф! А меня ты можешь туда запульнуть?

\- Не знаю. А ты хочешь?

Я снова чуть не падаю – чел только что был в окне, а теперь стоит перед крылечком. Ноги едва касаются травы. Прищуриваюсь… Носок только на одной ноге. Ну разумеется…

\- Слушай, а хочу! – говорю. – Попробуй!

Чел смотрит на меня.

Я смотрю на чела.

Ничего не происходит.

Чел вздыхает:

\- Нет, ничего не получается… Прости!

И снова лыбится.

\- Ты чего это лыбишься? – спрашиваю. – Не получилось же ничего!

\- Ох, да! Но это неважно! – чел мнет пальцы. – Мне просто радостно, что ты снова здесь. Я боялся.

Моргаю. Мне сейчас это просто показалось, или по контуру чела и вправду побежали мелкие искорки?

\- Боялся?

\- Ну, знаешь… Что ты не вернешься. Что я тебя придумал.

\- ТЫ придумал?

\- Ну да. А что такое?

\- Так мне казалось, что это ТЫ – моя галлюцинация!

\- Как это может быть? Я же точно знаю, что я не галлюцинация!

\- А ты в этом уверен? Если ты – галлюцинация, откуда ты можешь знать, что ты – НЕ галлюцинация?

Чел хлопает глазами.

\- Если честно, я не знаю… Но тогда я не уверен и в том, что ТЫ – не моя галлюцинация!

\- Я точно не галлюцинация.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что я не зависаю в воздухе и не телепортируюсь везде, как долбанный капитан Кирк! Это странно!!!

\- Как ты можешь понять, что такое – странно, а что – не странно? Ведь то, что странно для тебя, может оказаться нормальным для кого-то другого, и наоборот.

Я сейчас бошку себе разобью о дверь.

\- Блин! Не знаю я, как это понять, но вот то, что сейчас происходит – точно не нормально!

\- Почему?

И правда, думаю – почему?

\- Потому что обычно я не разговариваю с чуваками, которые появляются и исчезают в воздухе!

\- Но тебе нравится? Разговаривать со мной? – чел снова лыбится. – Потому что мне очень нравится!

\- Разговаривать с собой?

\- Нет, с тобой.

\- А. Ну да. Мне очень нравится разговаривать со мной.

\- Да нет. Разговаривать со мной.

\- Так с кем – с тобой или со мной?

Чел вцепляется руками в волосы – наверное, поэтому они у него такие запутанные.

\- Прости! Я запутался.

Я фыркаю.

\- Слушай, это ты извини! Я просто начинаю очень глупо шутить, когда мне не по себе. Сарказм – мой удел и мое проклятие… Мне реально нравится с тобой болтать.

Чел хмурится.

\- А почему тебе не по себе? Я имею в виду… Что-то случилось?

И правда, думаю. Что-то случилось?

\- Да, знаешь… Не получается как-то у меня ничего.

\- Совсем ничего?

\- Совсем.

\- Такого не может быть.

\- Почему это?

\- У тебя получается со мной разговаривать. Это уже что-то. А если это что-то – это не ничего.

Я смотрю на чела.

Чел смотрит на меня.

\- Да, это точно! – фыркаю. – Это мое уникальное умение – разговаривать с великолепным мистером…

Смотрю на чела...

\- Кстати, как тебя зовут?

Чел моргает.

\- Я не знаю.

\- Как это так – не знаешь?

\- Ну, – чел мнется, – я просто знаю, что я есть, а есть ли у меня имя – этого я не знаю. Не помню. Как-то ничего в голову не приходит.

\- Так не пойдет! Я протестую! Не могу же я тебя никак не называть!

Чел хлопает себя по лбу:

\- Точно!

Твою мать!

У меня чуть сердечный приступ не случился – чел телепортнулся рядом на крылечко, зависает теперь у моего левого плеча.

\- А тебя как зовут? Прости, я совсем забыл спросить! – спрашивает чел и снова лыбится. Глаза у него странные – как у исполинского козодоя. Огромные и золотые. Смотрят прямо в душу.

\- Рембо…

И тут я зачем-то выпаливаю:

\- Но вообще знаешь, что?

\- Что?

\- Рембо – это просто ник. По имени одного поэта. Мне он очень нравится. Он это… написал… мне нравится… тут, подожди…

Вытаскиваю книжку из сумки. Как здорово, что сегодня со мной именно она – синяя, с курящим Артюром на обложке! Моя любимая.

Листаю.

Вот оно!

Смотрю на чела – понравится ли ему? Если не понравится, я сразу же уйду.

\- Мне нравится, вот. Стихотворение. Он написал. Послушай!…

_За веком век плывет Офелия в печали,  
Белея призраком всю ночь среди реки;  
Напевы грез ее еще не отзвучали,  
Чуть слышно вторят им во мраке ветерки…_

_И говорит поэт, что ночью на просторе  
Ты в поисках цветов былых сквозь темноту  
В твоем изысканном девическом уборе  
За звездами плывешь, как лилия в цвету…_

Выдыхаю.

Смотрю на Мистера Исполинского Козодоя. Тот сидит с закрытыми глазами и светится. Буквально светится – световые блики танцуют по лицу, по волосам, по пижаме с динозаврами, даже по одинокому носку.

\- Как лилия в цвету, – шепотом повторяет этот Господин Волшебный Фонарь и открывает глаза. Смахивает капельки света с ресниц. – Это прекрасно…

\- Север.

\- Что?

\- Север меня зовут.

\- Север? – глаза чела сияют. – Очень красивое имя!

\- Дурацкое.

\- Красивое.

\- Ну да, ну да. По имени мученика Северина. Маман подумала, что это будет очень здорово – назвать ребенка по имени чувака, которому вбили в голову гвоздь, а потом эту самую голову отрубили! А потом – зацени, вот это сюжет для фильма ужасов, просто трэш – он ожил и пошел с этой своей отрубленной головой к вратам Святой Церкви. А потом умер. Очень вдохновляет! Спасибо маман и ее желанию выпендриться! Папа хотел назвать просто – ну, Саша, там, или Женя. Но нет! Мученик Северин! Она же наверняка не подумала, когда называла, что для всяких школоло это имя – как красная тряпка для быка. Нет! «Север? гыгыгы. Это как Северус Снегг? гыгыгы. Северус, не будь дураком! гыгыгы. А у тебя компас есть? гыгыгы. А мох растет на севере или на юге? гыгыгы. А у тебя там мох растет? гыгыгы». Ненавижу!

\- Это они – дураки! – говорит Мистер Иллюминация. – Такое имя красивое! И уникальное! Ничего они не понимают! Мне и Рембо тоже нравится. Но Север мне нравится больше. Оно с тобой больше ассоциируется.

\- Правда?

\- Правда.

\- Тогда я разрешаю тебе его использовать! Это имя. Но только тебе. Все остальные, они не понимают. Им нельзя. Кстати! – припоминаю кое-что, кое-что очень важное. – Как у тебя так получается – телепортироваться сквозь пространство?

Чел снова хмурит брови, теребит губу.

\- Не знаю. Я просто думаю об этом, и оно как-то само собой выходит.

\- Круто! Вот и мне бы так! Просто думать и чтобы оно само выходило.

И тут на меня нападает смехыч.

\- Слышь! Поверить не могу, что на тебе сработала та кричалка из фильма!

\- Какого фильма?

\- Ну, «Битлджус». Ну, Тима Бертона. Ну, с Вайноной Райдер. Ну, шоу начинается! Ну, еще мульт есть такой!

Чел явно не понимает.

\- Битл... жусь?

\- Жусь!

Я валяюсь. Буквально – валюсь с лестницы на траву, катаюсь по ней, угораю.

\- Жусь!

\- Что ты смеешься! Я неправильно говорю? А как надо? Битл-жуть? Битл-вжух? Битл-жук?

\- Битл-ЖУК!!!

Ржунимагу. Просто умираю. Катаюсь по траве и хрюкотаю как хливкие шорьки. Сияющий битлжук возникает в воздухе прямо надо мной.

\- Север! Север!!

\- Битлжук!!!

\- Север, что с тобой?!

Не могу. Я – все. Меня больше нет. Трава, заброшенные дома, битлжуки, исполинские козодои внутри волшебных фонарей, кожаные динозавры, лилии в цвету.

Лучший вечер в моей жизни.

И тут мне на нос падает крупная капля. «Лучший вечер? Да как бы не так», – говорит погода и начинает проливать слезы. Блин. А ведь так все хорошо начиналось! И что теперь делать? До дома идти минут сорок, не меньше. Пока дойду, промокну насквозь – и ладно только одежда, ее не жалко, но ведь в сумке Рембо!

\- Дождь скоро закончится.

Это жучиный чел. Снова переместился на крылечко, под козырек.

\- Не хочешь зайти? – говорит и кивает на дверь. – Извини, мне нельзя попадать под дождь.

\- Почему? – бегу до крылечка по склизкой траве.

Чел молча высовывает руку из-под крыши. Рука тает как сахарная вата на языке.

\- Да, – говорю, – лорики-ёрики... Ситуация хэлп, ситуация сос! Почему это так?

\- Да кто его знает! – морщится чел и трясет предплечьем. Рука разгорается и медленно возвращается на место. – Так с самого начала было. Я когда раньше не знал, что от дождя так бывает, один раз чуть не смылся в канализацию вместе с ливнем. Не рекомендую.

\- Да уж, мне не хотелось бы, чтобы меня смыли в унитаз. У нас такие трубы ржавые, я там сразу мутирую и стану каким-нибудь рафаэлло с начинкой из грязи. Слушай, а вот вообще, – говорю и носом шмыгаю. По крыше барабанят капли. Еще не хватало заболеть тут, от этой сырости! – Вообще это больно? Ну, когда вот так исчезаешь по кускам.

Чел хмурится, наклоняет голову вбок, дергает бровями – ну точь-в-точь Бродяга, когда тот сидит на ковре и старается понять, о чем говорят его глупенькие хозяева на своем человеческом. «Губки бантиком, бровки домиком, похож на маленького сонного гномика», – автоматически включается в голове. О нет, только не эта песня!!! Мотаю головой, отгоняю комариные мысли.

\- Больно? Мне не бывает больно, – отвечает чел, прячет глаза и мнет руки. – Просто неудобно, когда тебя вот так распыливает по воздуху периодически... Так ты зайдешь? Хотя бы на минуточку!

\- А давай! Все равно никуда я сейчас не уйду отсюда, – показываю пальцем на небо.

\- Чудесно! – сияет чел и пропадает в двери.

Дергаю за ручку.

Закрыто.

Дергаю еще раз.

Закрыто.

Стучу по обшивке:

\- Эй, ты! Битлжук! Ну и что дальше?

Пустишь меня?

Ноль ответа.

Неужели чел снова исчез? Заглядываю в окошко. Внутри ничего – просто темнота и смутные очертания стен. Он что, издевается, что ли?

Пинаю дверь. Та угрожающе скрипит.

Нет, ну так дело не пойдет!

Отхожу на два шага назад...

Разбегаюсь и прыгаю!  
\- Поберегись!

И падаю вперед вместе с дверью.

_Продолжение следует..._


End file.
